Jumanji (Thomas O'Malley and CatillacCatsRockz's Animal Style)
Thomas O'Malley and CatillacCatsRockz's movie-spoof and animal style of 1995 film, "Jumanji". Cast: *Alan Parrish - Salem (Sabrina:The Animated Series) *Sarah Whittle - Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears) *Carl Bentley - Goon (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Peter Shephard - Max (Captiol Critters) *Judy Shehpard - Scruffy (The Ugly Duckling (1997)) *Van Pelt - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: Radical Squadron) *Young Alan Parrish - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Young Sarah Whittle - Grace (Timothy Goes To School) * Young Carl Bentley - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Sam Parrish - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Carol Parrish - Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Billy Jessup - Sid (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Nora Shephard - Aunt Trixie (Capitol Critters) *Exterminator - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Caleb - Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Benjamin - Rocko (Rocko’s Modern Life) *Bum's Dog - Genevieve (Madeline (Animated)) *Paramedics - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) and Humpty Dumpty (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) *Pelican - Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) *Lion - Jirass (Ultraman) *Crocodile - Hanglar (Ultraman Leo) *Peter as a monkey - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Gun Salesman - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) *Mrs. Thomas - Mama Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Shoe Factory Bum - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Stampede - Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal) *Bats - Bats (Scooby Doo) *Mosquitos - Bees (Thomas and Friends) *Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Spiders - Critters *Jim and Martha Shepard is Judy and Peter's Parents - Bernard and Bianca (The Rescuers) *Two French Girls - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) and The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) Scenes: *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 2 - 1969 New Orleans/Tigger's Shoe Factory *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 3 - Berlioz Discovers Jumanji *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 4 - Berlioz and Tigger's Argument *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 5 - The Game Begins/Berlioz Gets Trapped in Jumanji *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 8 - Back in the Game/Bees and Gremlins *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 9 - Jirass Attacks!/Salem Returns *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 10 - Searching for Salem's Parents *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 11 - Bees Again!/Reserve Psychology *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Proud Heart Cat *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Feral Appears *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Creature Crabs!/Big Red Chicken Steals the Game *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 16 - Max Saves the Game/Goon Arrests Salem/Max Cheats *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Cricket Crockett *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 18 - To the Rescue/Kovu Grows a Tail *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 19 - Hanglar Attack *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 20 - Quickstand/Laughing Critters *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 21 - "Almost There with Much at Stake"/Earthquake *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 22 - Salem Wins/Back in 1969/Berlioz Makes Up with Tigger *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: * Jumanji (1995) Gallery Ulyssesferal ske.jpg|Commander Ulysses Feral as Van Pelt Master Tigress.jpg|Master Tigress as Carol Parrish Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871 (1).jpg|Tigger as Sam Parrish Grace.png|Grace as Young Sarah Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Adult Sarah Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz as Young Alan Parrish Salem.jpg|Salem as Adult Alan Parrish Category:Jumanji Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:CatillacCats Rockz Category:TriStar Pictures